Lost Memories
by LittleMissTwilight1111
Summary: Edward leaves, Victoria finds Bella and changes her. Bella is left alone as a newborn vampire. She slips and the volturi come after her. What happens when Bella loses her memory and runs into the Cullens? hope it's not to suckish. first fanfic
1. Intro

Edward, (wince) he left me. He's gone.....

What's the point in living without my angel?

Charlie. That's the only reason for me to live. I have to take care of Charlie.

Every day is the same. I wake up to a cold, lonely world and get ready for school. I don't bother to eat breakfast anymore. Why should I? I'm not hungry, I don't like to eat anymore anyway. School awates me and the day goes by in a blur. I can't eat lunch either. The mere thought of eating makes me neusiated most of the time. I head home and after homework if finished, I crawl under my covers and try to hold myself together. After making dinner for Charlie I just crawl back under my covers again. All of this was the same day after endless day. At nights I have nightmares.

Dream

I stand in the middle of Edwards medow, alone. I walk a little ways and find him just standing there on the edge of the forest. "What's wrong?" I ask but he doesn't respond. He gets up and starts walking away. "Stop!" I say, my voice somewhere between sobs and worry. 'Don't go" I plead. "GO BELLA! I DON'T WANT YOU! GO AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouts at me. I don't know what to say so I grab his arm even though it wouldn't stop him. He growls and I let go. Instantly he turned around and ran away. I ran after him getting nowhere. Soon I fell and just screamed his name over and over again.

End of dream

I awake screaming every morning but Charlie is use to it. He doesn't come to chceck anymore.


	2. Victoria's Revenge

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF STEPHANIE MEYER'S CHARACTERS. (Bella, Edward, Alice....)**

Bella's POV

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I woke with a start and fell off my bed landing right on my backside.

_Who the heck could be at my door this early in the morning? _

I looked over at my clock. 12:36pm

_Oh, oops. Charlie must have left already. Good thing it's a saturday so I don't have school._

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I totally forgot someone was at the door for a moment. Slowly I walked down the stars being careful not to trip. I was doing pretty good too until I hit the last step. Uh! I fell flat on my face.

I picked myself up and opened the door.

_No!_

"V-Victoria!" _Omigod! She's come for me! Oh Charlie! This will kill him!_

"Hello Bella. So I've heard the Cullens left. I thought you were like a little pet of theirs. Why didn't they take you? Did they suddenly not want you anymore?" She said in her razor sharp yet angelic voice.

"Um... yea... they... uh..." I studdered

"aw you poor baby. Would you like to talk about it?" She said in a mocking voice.

_She's just toying with me._

"Just get this over with please. Kill me and be done with it." I said sounding as brave as I could.

"Oh no no no Bella. You see, I have decided not to kill you... totally. Noticing that Edward would rather leave you than be with you forever, I've decided to do just that. Eternally damned. How does that sound?"

"Ed-E- HE doesn't love me anymore. What good would it do?" I asked

"Ha Ha!" She laughed, "Well someone needs to pay and, because you were the main cause of it, it will be you." She thought for a second.

"Ah this will work great!" she exclaimed, "Turning you immortal will have many pluses. You will live forever alone, be damned eternally, and maybe one day you can work with me in an army of newborns. How does that sound?" She said. I could tell that she was loving this.

But, living forever in this misery? She sure as hell knows how to get revenge.

"Please! Think of Charlie. He needs me." I pleaded

"All the better!" She said clapping her hands. Roughly she grabbed me "I hope this hurts." she whispered in my ear then bit my neck.

I heard her laughing but then got sucked away into pain. I wanted to scream but I didn't want to give Victoria what she wanted. I kept shut.

_My body is on fire! Just kill me you bitch! Ahhhh Why, why me? What did I do to deserve this?_

Eventually, after what felt like years, the pain subsided to just my chest. It felt as if my heart was being stabbed over and over again while a layer of fire covered it. Finally I let out a small scream then... it was over.

I opened my eyes and found that I was no longer in my home but in the middle of the forest somewhere.

_I'm a vampire!_

My eyes scanned everything, noticing every twig and every insect. My ears heard the sound of water near by. I smelled, blood. I didn't feel real thirsty but I thought I should hunt. _He_ told me all about hunting and about newborns when I asked. Quickly, running at lightning speed through the trees, I found the animal. A deer. I snapped its neck and drank. The blood felt refreshing on my throat. I hunted three more deer then left.

_Where am I suppose to go? Victoria left me and I can't go back home._

**So sorry that this is not longer but this is just a taste. It will get better. Please rate and review.**


	3. Zach

**Hey so I need some reviews to let me know if I am doing good or not. I hope so. This is my first fanfic. THx for reading!**

_Where am I suppose to go? Victoria left me and I can't go back home._

(Bella POV)

I ran and ran and ran.

_No wonder vampires always run! This feeling will never get old.... just like me._

At first it felt as if I would hit a tree but I quickly got over that.

All I ever did now that I was a vampire is run and hunt. Sometimes if things got real bad I would curl up in a ball and just look out into the forest or wherever I am at the time.

Every day I worry I might see _him_ or his family while I ran. How would they react if they saw me like this? A shiver ran down my spine even though I wasn't cold.

This is how my days went. Run, hunt, and try to hold myself together. The pain still feels as fresh as ever. Like the... incident... had just happened.

Every once in a while I would come across a human but their blood didn't smell very welcoming. In fact the smell of human blood smelled aweful to me. Animal blood is much better smelling and I'm sure it tastes better as well. I wouldn't know. I have never once wanted a human's blood.

Once or twice I thought to go to school but ended up just running away, for the painful memories of school shot through me every time I walked into the school building.

Never once had I run into another vamire or made any friends..................... untill today.

I was hunting and caught the smell of a grizzly somewere off north. I ran after it and lunged. Apparently someone else had the same idea and lunged for the bear as well. We crashed into each the bear got away. "Sorry about that." I said slightly embarrassed. He smiled, "No problem, I'm Zach and you are?" said his angelic voice. "Oh um, I'm Bella."

"Ah Bella, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Would you like to come back to my place and tell me about yourself? I don't believe I have ever heard of another 'vegetarian'."

"Sure, lead the way." I said in my same old monotone voice.

We ran for what felt like half an hour untill we reached a tall, yellow, three story house with a white fence around it and tinted windows.

"This is your home?" I asked in disbelief."Yes is there something wrong with it?" He asked looking slightly nervous. "No! No! I love it it's just that I was surprised. Your house looks just like the house I use to dream about when I was a little kid."

"Wierd," was all Zach said.

I just let the subject drop and followed him into the house. On the right was the living room. It had cream colored walls, a long red sofa, and a black love seat. There was a flatscrean in the center of the wall. On the leftt was the kitchen."Would you like the tour?" Zach asked. I nodded. "Well this is the living room," he said pointing to the right, "This is the kitchen," he pointed to the left. We walked strait ahead and up the stairs and turned righ into a long hallway. "The first door on the right is the library, then the bathroom, next is the guest bedroom. On the left, the first door is storage, then there is the game room. And at the end of the hallway is my room. You can stay in the guest room." He said. "Wow your house is nice." I replied.

He led me back downstairs. I sat on the love seat and Zach on the sofa. "So I have a few questions I need to ask just to be safe." He told me and I nodded.

"So, how long have you been a 'vegetarian'?"

"I have always been a vegetarian. There are two reasons for this. One, I don't want to be a monster and kill innocent people. and two, I can't stand the smell of human blood. It's horribleso it makes me think that it must be revolting."

"You don't like human blood?" He asked in amazement.

"No, it probably has to do with the fact that when I was human, the smell of blood would make me faint. I have never once had human blood and never will." I stated.

"Amazing, so how long have you been a vampire? How were you changed?"

"I have been a vampire for about 60 years now. I was changed when I was 18. One day I woke up to someone knocking on my fron door. My dad had already left for work so I went down and answered it. It was a woman named Victoria. She told me she was going to turn me instead of killing me. After she bit me everything went black. The pain was, of course, excruciating. I later found out that the volturi had killed her for an unknown reason shortly after my change." I explained.

"Who was Victoria? How did you know her? Why did she want to kill you?"

I told him the story of what had happened and all about the Cullens and _him._ Also how they had left me.

"So do you have any powers?" I asked

"Yes I have two. I can tell if you are lying. So if you lie to me I will know it. But you have gained my trust. You have not lied to me once. The other is that I can tell what other peoples powers are just by touching them."

"Do I have any powers?" I asked

Zach looked a little surprised at my question. "Give me your hand."

I gave him my hand and a second later he let go. "You have three powers! That's incredible. Your first power is a mind shield. You can make it so that so no one can penitrate your mind. I can tell your powers because that is part of my power, I can penitrate any shield. That is why Edward (flinch) couldn't read your mind. From what you told me he seemed to be very annoyed by it. Your other power is speed. You can run faster than any vampire. Last is your control. You have very good control when it comes to blood."

I looked at him. I was speechless.

_My powers are amazing! _

"Do you, uh, think that you can help me learn how to use my shield like maybe I can push it away and shield other as well?" I asked

He thought for a moment then said, "That seems possible."

Zach showed me to my room which was all white with blue carpet and had purple furniture everywhere. A purple bed, a purple sofa, a putple rug, a purple dresser, LOTS OF PURPLE!

_Someone must like purple._

After I got cleaned up I decided that I needed to shop considering that the only clothes I had were the ones I was wearing. Zach gave me some money and I left for the store. I bought about $300 worth of clothes and about $100 of bathroom supplies, Zach gave me $1000 to spend so I am doing good. With the last $600 I decided to buy some decorations for my room that weren't purple.

Zach was waiting for me when I got home. "Did you have fun?" He asked

"Sure. I got enough clothes to last me a while. I think I will go change and get out of these old clothes. After all, they have been the only thing I wore for about 50 years.

After I got all cleaned up I went and sat down by Zach on the sofa. "So when are we going to start practicing with my shield?"

"We can start right now if you would like." He said.

So we started practicing. First Zach told me to imagine stretching my mind. Then he told me to try and push it away and we practiced similar things like those for the next few days. After about 3 weeks I was able to extend my shield for miles and push it away from me, but not just that. I also learned to push it around me so that if someone or something was coming towards me I could stop them and it would not be able to get to me.

Of course though, my practicing didn't take away the pain that is still there. It helps distract me so it hurts less but nothing can make it go away.

I tried to look happy for Zach's sake but he obviously saw through it. He never said anything though. At night I just sat on my bed and cried.

One night it got bad so Zach invited me to go hunting with him. I was trying not to think of _him _So I distracted myself by focusing on my prey. A fully grown mountain lion. I lunged for it and drained it.I hadn't even noticed the hiker watching me untill it was to late. I had let our secret slip to a human! How could I have been so careless?

I quickly killed him but knew deep down that there would be a punishment for breaking the most important rule even though the human no longer lives.

**Please Rate and Review! I would love to hear what you think. What will their punishment be? Who will punish them? haha I'm goofy!**

**R&R**


	4. Death and The Volturi

**Sorry if the chapters come a little slow. Right now I'm traveling so... well you know how things are. haha**

**I have gotten a suggestion to make the story have more emotion and action so I am going to try and add some of that. Hope it's good!**

**Disclamer: I....... do not............. own.......... Twilight......... or any of its characters. Stephanie meyer does.**

**(I wish I did though) :(**

_One night it got bad so Zach invited me to go hunting with him. I was trying not to think of him So I distracted myself by focusing on my prey. A fully grown mountain lion. I lunged for it and drained it.I hadn't even noticed the hiker watching me untill it was to late. I had let our secret slip to a human! How could I have been so careless? _

_I quickly killed him but knew deep down that there would be a punishment for breaking the most important rule even though the human no longer lives._

_Bella POV_

I didn't want to kill the poor human and the second I snapped his neck I felt a pang of guilt.

"I know it's hard Bella. That's one of the reasons that you are a vegetarian, but if you hadn't done it then Aro would have and then he would have suffered a more painful death."

said Zach, seeming to have seen the extra emptiness in my eyes. I looked at him and forced a smile.

"That's true. I suppose it _was_ for the better but I still feel guilty. If I had been paying attention-"

Zach interupted me, "No! If _we_ had been paying attention, then this wouldn't have happened. I am just as much of fault. I didn't notice him either."

Sigh.....

"Oh and I suggest we get out of here." he continued, "The volturi will be coming soon and I personally don't feel like dying today if that's what I even do."

"'kay let's go." I said.

_Personally I don't care if the volturi find me. I'd rather be dead anyway. But I do have to protect Zach. He won't leave without me. He cares to much._

_I feel a little bad. I have been with him now for about a month and a half and I can tell he likes me but I can't give him what he wants. My heart is already taken._

We ran for about 2 hours but then had to stop and hunt. We didn't get to finish what we started because of our little run in with the human.

So after about three deer and a bear I was ready to go. I walked back to were I told Zach we would meet up after hunting but he wasn't there.

About an hour passed and still no Zach. I decided to go out and look for him. I soon came across his scent and followed it."AHHHH!"

_ZACH! _It was Zach's scream. I started running and about a minute later I saw him. He was lying on the ground, dead. Next to his corps were three men. Correction, three vampires. I froze in shock. My best friend!

"Who are you? Why did you kill him?" I shouted at them.

The one on the right with long, blond hair answered, "You have broken a rule so you must be punished. We are members of the volturi coven," he pointed to himself and the girl in the middle. "My name is Alec and this is Jane. Our leader here is Aro." He pointed to the tall man with black hair on the end.

"I've heard of you." I said.

"Oh well then, I guess we don't need to explain why we are here or what our powers are." said Aro

"Let's just get this over with!" Said the girl who is named Jane.

"One moment. I would like to know a little about her first." Aro said as he grabbed my hand.

Zach had told me about Aro's power to read minds and see into your past so I just let him look.

_Good luck trying to see anything. I have my shield up and there's no way you are breaking it down!_

There is no need to let anyone see into my past at my hurt. "hm... interesting," he mumbled. "I cannot read your thoughts. How is that possible. You seem to be immune to my gift.......................... I wonder, Jane dear. Shal we see if she is immune to your power as well."

Jane stepped forward, "we shal," she said then looked into my eyes. Suddenly I felt a sharp stabbing pain trying to penitrate my shield. Jane took another step forward as she tried to push her power even harder. "It won't work," I said.

"Why is that? Alec?" asked Aro

"I'll try..." said Alec and I felt another sharp pain in my shield.

"Ahahahaha PERFECT!" Exclaimed Aro.

"Just get my punishment over already! Kill me!" I finally said. _I can't take this anymore! Just kill me!_

Aro spoke again, "My dear-"

I interupted him again. "Bella" he abviously didn't know my name.

"Bella," he repeated, "You broke the most important law of our kind but I am willing to oversee that if you are willing to join us."

"But she must be killed! You know what she did!" yelled Alec and Jane together.

"True.... Well let's go back home and we will talk about it. Here is not the right place." Aro replyed calmly.

Alec and Jane started running and Aro encouraged me to follow. "Let me say goodbye." I said. With that I bent down and kneeled next to Zach.

"Zach," I started, not even caring that Aro was listening, "I am so sorry I let this happen to you. You never should have befriended me. You took me in when I was broken and helped me learn to use my powers. But most importantly, you gave me a friend. You were the only one I could trust. Everyone else has abandoned me. I love you, like a brother. Goodbye." On the outside I probably looked like my empty lifeless self but on the inside I was breaking.

"Ok I'm ready." I said and started running in the direction that Alec and Jane had ran. I caught their scent and ran up to them. They were easy to catch with the speed I was able to run at. Aro was still far behind me.

I ran up beside Jane and she looked at me and slowed a little in surprise, I shot right past her but then started to slow back down to her pase, fore I do not know where I was suppose to go.

**Ok this was short but I had to go. I promis that I will try to make the next chapter longer. Comments always help!**

**Rate and Review please!**

**;)**


	5. Tanya and her thoughts

**Ok so here! I really hope that I did good on the last chapter. Sorry if on this chapter some facts are wrong. I am not exactly an expert on the Volturi. Thanks for all of your comments!**

**Disclamer: Sigh....... I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No matter how much I wish or beg I never will. :( Stephanie Meyer does...**

_bella POV_

_"Ok I'm ready." I said and started running in the direction that Alec and Jane had ran. I caught their scent and ran up to them. They were easy to catch with the speed I was able to run at. Aro was still far behind me. _

_I ran up beside Jane and she looked at me and slowed a little in surprise, I shot right past her but then started to slow back down to her pase, fore I do not know where I was suppose to go._

Edward's POV

Fifty years, fifty long, miserable years since I left my love. It has broken me for what seems like beyond repair. My family has been taking it a little better than me but not much.

Alice, at first, tried to continue shopping like before but then stopped all together, now she just sits around and reads or cries. Rose still acts like she normally did but her thoughts are nothing but guilt and sadness. Jasper is almost never home because he can't handle all the emotions swirling around plus his. Emmett doesn't prank anymore but he still tries to make us feel better and his thoughts are always positive. Carlisle is at work all the time and the only time he comes home is to hunt and play his role pretending to sleep. Esme has learned to take her emotions out on designing. We now have two extra floors to our house in Alaska. And me, I've been trying my hardest to be happy but it'd kind of hard when you left your life somewhere else. So mostly I am up in my room curled up in the corner crying, unless Alice or someone else forces me to go out with them in their failed attempt to be happy.

Every once in a while the Denali Coven would come over and help us out a little. Tanya is set on making me better. Every time she tries something different. One time she even tried to take me shopping! She thought that by making me happy that she would have a chance to be with me.

They were set to come over in about three hours. Alice had the idea to help Esme decorate hoping to distract herself from the memories.

Rose, and Emmett are hunting, and Jazz and Cralisle are out.

I was sitting in the living room awaiting their arrival.

Alice POV

_The house is going to look so nice! _Esme had a great idea to decorate the whole house with candese and add another room full of different perfumes and scents_._

_I hope she uses strawberry. It's my favorite scent. It smelles like Bella. My best friend! _

_STOP! DON'T THINK OF HER! YOU'LL ONLY HURT YOURSELF! _I shouted mentally at myself. Think flowers and candles.

Esme POV

_I'm so happy that Alice has decided to help me decorate. The new scent room is going to be so much fun to make._

I walked into the other room to get some more candles when I find Edward sitting on the sofa.

"Hello dear. Have you seen my yellow candles?" I asked him

"No I'm sorry Esme I haven't, but I think Emmett knows." he said.

_Oh great! What can that child be doing now! I need those candles!_

Edward chuckled humorlessly at my thoughts.

I ran upstairs. "Emmett! You better not be ruining my candles!" I shouted at him. I heard shuffling from his room and smelled my beautiful candles.

Emmett POV

Esme ran into my room and caugt me in the act. I was playing with her candles. I melted them up and molded it to my face so that I can have an Emmett mask.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed, "My candles! You are going to go to the store right this instant and buy me some more!"

I walked out of the room with my head down. I heard Edward sigh from downstairs.I had gotten to the store and bought the candles and was on my way home when I remembered that I still had the candle wax on my face! Ah great! Ha Ha oh well.

Edward POV

About an hour after Emmett got back home from buying Esme more candles the Denalis arived. I opened the door and Tanya comes rushing in an jumps on me. "Come on in," I tell them all and the came in and sat on the couch admiring the decorations. There were now candles EVERYWHERE and the scent was giving me a head ache. "Alice and Esme decorated." I explained and they all nodded thair heads understanding.

"I think you can get off of me now Tanya." I said slightly annoyed. She got off of me but kept her arms tight around my neck. "You look better Eddie," said Tanya. I flinched. I hate that nick name!

"Thanks." I mumbled and walked over to sit on the sofa. No sooner than I sat on the sofa Tanya found her way onto my lap. I didn't bother to push her off because she would just climb back on again.

"Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rose we have some visitors." I said. Of course they already knew that, they were just hiding.

Emmett came down first followed by Alice then Esme who was basically dragging Rose.

_uhh Why do I have to come?! They are starting to get annoying always coming over and tryying to cheer us up! Uh can't they see we just want to be miserable. Oh great! Not only that but this whole visit along with all of the other ones Tanya is going to be trying to seduce Edward or something! I just want to rip her head off that.... _Rose continued thinking similar things to this but I tuned her out.

_Poor Edward uhh I'm going to kill Tanya one of these days. _Thought Alice._ I wonder what has gotten her so angry. _I had thought but then was swept away by Alice's previous vision. It was of me waking everyone to the door, Tanya had finally let go, and everyone was almost out when Tanya came rushing back in and jumped on me causing me to fall backwards. She started kissing me and when I tried to break free she just held me tighter. The vision ended there. Alice kept thinking of it over and over again thinking of ways to stop it from happening.

"Alice please stop running that vision through your mind." I pleaded. "Sorry," she said and walked over to sit on the other side of me and Tanya.

"So how are you? Any better?" asked Carme, her thoughts nothing but concern. "Fine, much better." My whole family and I all lied together.

They were not convinced and spent their whole visits suggesting we do things like play ball or wrestle or go shopping or to the movies. Or trying to make us talk out our feelings or try to say helpful things.

_Is this ever going to end?! _Thought, to my surprise, Esme. She is the most loving out of all of us and yet even she is getting annoyed.

_I think it's time for them to go Edward._ Thought Alice and I nodded at her but ever so slightly that nobody else saw but her.

I picked up on Emmetts thoughts and he was about to rip one of their heads off. "Well it was nice for you to stop by but I think that we all just want to be alone right now." I said trying to be friendly and make some emotion go into my voice other than just sound dead (no pun intended).

"Aww Ed Ed can I stay Pleeeeeaaaase?" Ed Ed, Onother stupid nick name from Tanya. "No." I said firmly and Tanya along with everyone else got up and headed out the door then I remembered Alice's vision and tried to shut the door as quick as possible but I was not quick enough. Tanya came runnng in and knocked me to the ground. I tried pushing her off but she tightened her hold on me and started kissing me with I assumed was as much passion as she could give. Her thoughts were... _Why doesn't he like me? At least kiss me back! I'm at LEAST ten times prettier than anyone he'll ever meet! I don't even see what he likes about that stupid Bella chick. She was human for crying out loud! That stupid human ruined my life with Edward! How can he not kiss me back my kisses are irresistable! _and with that last thought she was pulled off of me by and angry Emmett and thrown out the door, literally.

Alice gave me a hug but I pulled away and ran into my room breaking down into sobbs.

I stayed up in my room for the next few weeks until Emmett barged in and literally carried me out. "Put me down." I said in an emotionless tone. "No I can't stand seeing you all locked up just because of soe stupid kiss!" Emmett yelled in frustration. "It wasn't because she kissed me." I mummbled so low that Emmett almost didn't here. "Why then?" he asked coming to a stop. "Her thoughts. They were so crule I just wanted to tear her to peices." I said but stopped to try and calm myself. "What were they about?"

"Bella." and with that one word he put me down but I just fell to the floor.

**This chapter probably sounds really suckish but I wanted to add Edwards POV in. I hope it wasn't so bad it made your eyes bleed. Anyway. R&R and again, yes I know this particular chapter is sucky.**


	6. Bella, Conor, and Visions

.

**Sorry for not writing in a while, I could come up with excuses for why I haven't written that are true but I will just save the time and say I had writers block......**

**Oh! Also in chapter 3... I was thinking of Cacius or watever the heck his name is...**

**Oh another thing!**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! **

Bella's POV

After a few hours of running and and some swiming we finally made it to the Volturi castle. It was huge and beautiful but no place I will ever want to live.

"Right this way Bella dear," called Jane's mocking voice from around the corner. I followed her voice into an elevator and up to the main floor.

Aro soon came in.

"Well, well, well, what to do with you." Aro said.

"You know what we have to do, kill her!" shouted Janes angry voice.

"As I said in the forest Jane, if she is willing to join us we shal be willing to forget this little incident. So what so you say Bella," Aro said turning to me, "will you join us?"

I laughed a humorless laugh, "Honestly Aro, I would much rather you kill me. I have no reason to live and what's the point in living if I no longer have anyone to love me, care about me.... no one to be with." I said. Inside I was begging for them to kill me I don't wish to live any longer.

"I'm sorry about that but I know someone who will change your mind.... Conor!" Aro called. About a second later a boy who looked to be about 15 came in with strait black hair down to his shoulders and a black robe on (the robes like the volturi wear) and blood red eyes. "Bella, this is our newest member Conor. He is a newborn and has an extreemly bad temper. Please try not to make him mad or he might lose control again." Aro said. Then looked towards Conor. "Conor I have a favor to ask of you." he said. "Yes Aro?" came Conor's beautiful yet persuasive voice. "Bella here wishes to die rather than join us." he explained.

"I see...." he said, then as if on a silent commend, he walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes. I couldn't look away or even move. What was going on?

I felt him using his power and I immediatly pulled my shiend around me tight and then started pushing his power away. "Why am I not effecting you?!" he growled. "Conor." cam Aro's warning voice. "I have a shield," I said smugly. This is one way to get killed rather then live the rest of my existance alone and miserable. _ANNOY HIM! MAKE HIM SO ANGRY THAT HE TEARS YOU TO SHREDS AND ENDS THE MISSERY! _shouted my thoughts. I did as they told me, "You'll never be able to get in you stupid week vampire who's powers are so week they cannot possibly penitrate my shield!" I winced as I thought od Edward and him not being able to get into my head but I quickly composed my expression and went on, "You're week and spindless. You let people just boss you around like a dog! You deserve to be a vampire and live forever in your pain and weekness." That last sentence was just enough.

He lunged at me.

I saw him aim for my head and I didn't even move. I pulled my sield all the way down and allowed myself to be attacked.... to be killed.

I saw his hands wrap around my neck then everything went black.

**K people, I am going to move on to another persons POV and leave you in suspence of my wonderful cliff hanger until next time (which I hope is soon)**

Alice's POV

My family and I (not counting Edward who was, at the moment, somewhere in Mexico) had just came home from hunting when it hit me.

_Vision:_

_A girl with long brown hair, golden eyes, and a hear-shaped face, _Bella!_ walked into the volturi castle with Alec, Jane and Aro. _The vision skipped around.

_"You're week and spindless. You let people just boss you around like a dog! You deserve to be a vampire and live forever in your pain and weekness." said Bella to a boy with black hair who was standing infront of her. The boy lunged at he and grabbed her neck. Bella made no move to fight back. He bit her then broke her neck with a loud crack! Slowly, enjoying her pain, he started to rip her limb from limb biting her repetedly. _

The vision the blurred and ended. "BELLA!" I screamed literally as loud as I could. I found myself on the floor, curled up in a ball, screaming and crying at the same time.

The whole family ran over to me.

"What happened?" Carlisle

"What about Bella? What about her?" Emmett

"Alice!?" Rose

"Sh Sh calm down love." Jasper

Esme didn't say anything, she just picked me up and sat me on the sofa.

It took hours for my family to calm me down and finally when I was clam all I could do was sit there, cuddled up next to Jasper. _I can't let Edward find out! He'll kill himslef!_

_But the family will want to know what happened and if they all knew then Edward would surely find out sooner or later!_

Finally the questions came.

"Alice what did you see?" asked Jasper.

I took a deep unneeded breath, "It was Bella. She was like us." gasps filled the room. "She was with the volturi but her eyes were gold. Alec, Jane, and Aro led her into the castle and then.............. they must have gotten a new member. One we have never met. He.... Bella made him angry as if she wanted to die and the he.........he...... lunged at her! She didn't even move like she wanted this to happen!" I couldn't say anymore as I started shaking, crying tearlessly. Jasper sent a wave of clam over me and hugged me tighter.

"The boy.... he bit Bella repeatedly then started r-r-ripping her to pi-pi-pieces!" I sobbed uncontrollably. **(Sorry for any misspelled words)**

The whole family was silent.....

Edward's POV

I was somewhere in mexico trying to forget the hurt when Alice called.....

"Hello?" I said

"Edward?" Alice replied back

"What do you need?" I said kind of harshly

"Well... we were sorta wondering if you have heard of a new member of the Volturi?" she asked

"No why!? Has something happened? What's going on? Is everyone alright?" _Oh what could they have gotten into?_ I thought frantically

"NO NO Nothing's happened! Just wanted to know, you know, just in case we ever run into them. We don't want to pick a fight with a Volturi member on accident or purpose." She said. I sighed in relief.

"Well I hear it in your voice and I'm coming home!" I said then shut the phone.

Alice's POV

"Edward said he's on his way back. He knows something is up." I said

**This story is going to turn out much differently then I intended but that is what makes it good right? haha I don't even know the end yet! We'll find out together.**

**Again sorry this took so long! Busy Busy Busy**

**Rate and Review! Reviews motivate me to write more! **

**Loves! xoxo**


	7. Alone and Momoryless

Hope ya like it!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!

Bella's POV

_Uuuh what happened? " _Bella? Bella sweetie?" called a sharp yet beautiful velvet voice.

I opened my eyes and sat up. In front of me there was a man with black hair and almost translucent skin.

I shot up and got into a fighting stance. "Who are you!? How do you know my name?" I growled. "Bella?" he looked confused. "It's me Aro. Don't you remember?" he was staring at me as if I had grown a second head. "What are you talking about? What don't I remember?" I said to him putting as much coldness in my voice as possible. "Interesting.." he mumbled so that I wasn't suppose to here but I did. I could hear everything! I know I'm a vampire and vampires have good senses but this is even more intact that before…. Before what?

"What's going on? I'm leaving!" I said and got up. "Show me the way out please." I said trying to be nice.

Aro looked up, "No wait, please allow me to explain some things first." He said in a rush.

I sighed, "Fine." I said stubbornly. _This is absolutely amazing! I can't believe-in all my years I have never witnessed this. Maybe I could now persuade her to stay. _I heard. "Will you quit talking to yourself like I'm not here?" I asked annoyed.

He looked at me in shock, "What are you talking about? I never said anything."

"Yes, you did! You said that you are going to try and convince me to stay here." I told him and he at first looked shocked then looked thoughtful. _Hmm the accident must have reset her powers._

"Wait, what powers? What accident?" I said getting annoyed. "All will be explained in a moment. Come with me." _Hopefully things will be explained. _He thought

_How can I hear his thoughts? _

_._

Aro led me down a long hallway with golden walls. When we got to the end he opened a set of double doors and pulled me into the large, open room.

"Hello Bella, I see you're still alive." Said a cruel angelic voice. I looked towards the sound to find a small girl with long blond hair and blood red eyes. In fact, everyone here had red eyes.

"Jane, Bella here has no memory whatsoever of the incident or me for a matter of fact. I am thinking that she may have lost her memory. Also, she seems to have had her powers reset ." Aro explained form behind me.

"Perfect! So she doesn't have the same powers as before?" she asked.

"I don't think so, why don't you find out?" Aro suggested. Jan stepped forward and glared at me. She soon started to get frustrated. He thoughts came out and hit me, _Why? Why, why, why! She get her powers reset and yet she still has a shield to block me! Ahhhh! _She mentally screamed. Aro started laughing. "Perfect! She still has her shield!" he said sounding like a little boy at Christmas.

"WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I screeched.

Jane, Aro, and three men behind them covered their ears then stared at me. Aro was the first to recover. "Sit down Bella and I will explain." He said gesturing to a chair in the center of the room facing three other chairs, two of which had a man sitting. Aro sat in the third chair while I sat in the chair in front of them. Jane just stood there glaring at me.

Different thoughts kept hitting me but I tuned them out. "Bella whay do you remember?" Aro asked.

I thought about that for a moment then said, " I remember that I am a vampire and that my name is Bella-Bella- I can't remember my last name."

"Well Bella, as you probably understand by now, you've lost your memory. Would you like me to show you?" I nodded and he went and replayed a memory.

_There I was standing in front of a man. He seemed angry. I said some words to him (but Aro blocked those out.) The next thing was happening was the man took a step back then lunged at me. He grabbed my neck and ripped my head off. Then he started tearing me to pieces. _I saw in Aro's mind that he started biting me then Aro pulled him off and took care of him. _He was ripped to pieces then burnt. Everyone came back to where I was and started putting me back together. My limbs just stuck together like glue and I was put in the bed where I woke. _

"Why did you save me?" I asked. Aro looked surprised that I asked. "Well you have a power called a shield. No one can penetrate your mind. For example Jane can't shock you and I can't read your mind. Of course now you have even more powers so now you are of greater importance." Aro said.

_Wonder if she has any other powers. _He thought.

"Who was that vampire that you destroyed?" I asked.

"His name was Conor. As you saw he is no longer with us."

"Why are your eyes red?"

"We drink human blood. Your eyes were golden because you have been drinking animal blood but right now they are black because you're thirsty. Here, let's hunt." He said

"It's ok, I have it. I'm going to leave now. I will see you again someday. I just can't stay with you. Goodbye," I said and ran off out the doors. I heard Aro thinking to me, _One day you will come back than I will have you in my coven. Until then, have fun!_

If I could cry I would have had tears streaming down my face.

_HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN! _I screamed mentally.

Sooner than I would have liked I felt the burn in my throat. The smell of blood hit my nose and I went after it.

After killing three deer I was off on my own again. I decided to go to America and visit. I might have lived there at some time in my life but I don't remember. …………………………………..

I hopped on a plane and flew to Alaska. Aro had been kind enough to tell me about that place and how it was good for vampires to live. I also found that Aro was the Volturi leader and he explained everything about them. I feel a little better knowing that I knew at least a little something.

When I got off of the plane I realized that the smell of human blood is revolting and also that I will need to get a job.

I only had one set of clothes and I'm wearing them.

I walked out and found a small rundown building to stay in. By now it was about midnight so I will have to wait until morning to go lob hunting.

I went out into the forest and found a small clearing and tried to remember…

Alice's POV

"Edward calm down, nothing happened." I said but he saw through my lie even though I was blocking my mind by singing the hokie pokie.

"Don't lie! Tell me why everyone's blocking their memory!" he yelled.

Then I was swept into a vision….

It was the same girl from my last vision, Bella, _She walked out into a clearing and fell to her knees screaming, "Why!" then right around her a fire started out of nowhere. It was surrounding her._

End of vision.

"She's alive," I whispered.

"Alice…what….is….Bella?" He tried to say but was to stunned to complete a sentence.

"Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle!" I yelled even though they could hear me if I talked normally.

They all came rushing in and looked at me then at Edward, his face twisted in pain and mine in relief and surprise. "She's alive! He didn't kill her!" I said and everyone came and hugged me and Edward. I dropped to the floor crying in happiness.

"Will you please explain to me what that was." Edward said to no one in particular after we had let go.

The whole family looked at him then rushed forward and surrounded him with hugs.

"It's Bella Edward!" I said.

"I know that I saw her but what do you mean she's alive? Of course she's alive. That's why we left!" He said.

"Edward! Didn't you see her? She looks the same as when we left!" I explained jumping up and down.

_YAY YAY YAY!!!!!_

We all watched Edward as this information sunk in. When it had he dropped to the floor and put his head in his hands.

Edward's POV

Bella was like us and I wasn't there to help her. The whole reason we left was so that this didn't happen….. but it did.

I have to see her. I've been away from her too long.

_Poor Edward, I should have seen this coming!-Alice_

"Wait, why did you think she was dead?" I asked. Alice showed me her vision and it was the worst thing I've ever seen.

Jasper left the room, the emotions of extreme guilt and happiness was giving him a migraine.

"I have to find her. Did you recognize the clearing she was in?"

Alice shook her head. "But we will find her." Esme said. "Ya and she could come live with us and be a big happy family again!" agreed Emmett. "Yes, but what is she doesn't want to join us? What is she doesn't even want to see me or any of you?" I said. _Always so negative. _Came Emmett's thoughts. I growled.

Nobody seemed to have an answer for what I had just said……………….

**I hope you like it I really do! Please Rate and Review. Was it too long, to short, perfect? Boring, exciting, middle. Will you come back and read more? Will you watch for the next chapters?**

**Keep on checkin! I will try to post as quickly as I can.**

**THX THX THX THX THX THX THX**

**Oh and again! I will probably have longer chapters and post quicker if I get some R&Rs! They motivate me! ;)**


	8. A new family

**Hi! So I have this fantastic Idea to give Bella a coven. She will meet up with the Cullens again don't worry, it will just be later on in the story. Hope you like it! (If this doesn't have enough drama then PLEASE tell me how I could add some.) Does it seem like I am making this story go by like way fast? It does to me.**

**DISCLAMER: I, once again, do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

Bella POV

I stayed in the clearing for who knows how long when I heard it. The sound was horrible… a high pitched screaming sound.

I followed it.

The sound led me to find a large red-brown wolf towering over a woman who seemed to be about my age. (Or so I thought considering I don't even know how old I am.) She was obviously a vampire but it didn't look like she was wining the fight.

_Please, please don't kill me! No, No, No! What about David? I love you David. _She thought

_Poor girl._ I thought.

Just then she looked over and saw me. "No! Run!" she screamed at me but I just shook my head and jumped on the wolf's back. _What is she doing? Does she want to die?_ She thought but then I was interrupted with her thoughts by another. _Holy… Where the hell did she come from!? _ The thoughts seemed to have come from the wolf.

He composed himself then rolled over, smashing me to the ground. I kicked him off of me and jumped up. The woman was just standing there in shock. The wolf charged at me again and I glared at him and thought that all I wanted at that moment was for him to stay away from me.

To my surprise he stopped, but not just that…

The wolf flew backwards into the trees and fell to the ground. He got up and looked me in the eyes. He froze and just stood there for a minute before running into the forest.

I stood there still shocked at what I had done. I had found another gift of mine.

Not a second later, a tall muscular boy with short black hair and caramel brown skin came walking through the trees towards me. I crouched and growled at him. I sounded so murderous that I even frightened myself.

_No it can't be! She's dead. _I heard his thoughts. "Bella?" he whispered. "How do you know my name!?" I snarled at him._ How do I know her name? What?! _ "Bella, It's me Jacob. What are you talking about?"

"Jacob, I suggest you get out of here before something bad happens." I warned but he didn't listen. Instead he took a step forward, "Who did this to you? Was it one of _them_?" He spat out the last part. "I don't know why that's any of your business and who is _them_." It frustrated me that he knew more about me than I did apparently.

"You don't remember me do you?" He asked and I shook my head. "What do you remember?"

I ignored his last question.

"Jacob, it was nice to meet you but I think you should go now. If not, then I will."

"Bella, you're a bl-vampire and as I werewolf I am suppose to kill you." He said

"Then do it already! Don't just stand there talking about it!" I hissed at him.

Personally I don't care one way or another. I have nothing to live for after all.

"No, I will not kill you. I am going to pretend that I never saw you or your friend. I don't think that I could kill you if I wanted Bells, you're my best friend even if you don't remember." He paused, "but please take this as a warning. If I come across you again I will have to kill you." He finally finished.

"Your choice Jacob. I will try not to come across you again. I will not intentionally hurt you by making you kill me. I hope we can meet again someday though, you seem like a good guy."

He ran forward and swept me up in a hug so tight that if I was human I would have been killed. His skin was so hot it burnt. I instantly tried to pull away and he let go looking embarrassed. "Sorry," he mumbled but I could hear him clearly.

"God you reek." I said jokingly.

"Same to you blood sucker." He laughed out. "I have to go or else the pack will start worrying."

"Bye, nice to meet you… or see you again…. Whatever." I stuttered out feeling confused.

"By Bells." And with that he ran off, forming back into wolf formation.

**(To me it feels like the wolf part went by fast but oh well)**

I turned to the girl who was still standing behind me. "Hi, I'm Bella." I said kindly, hoping to make a friend so I wouldn't have to wonder alone the rest of my life.

"Thank you so much! That was the stupidest thing I've ever seen but thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said, sobbing at the last part then running to me embracing me in a hug.

Her thoughts were much the same.

"You're welcome." I replied but it sounded like a question.

We just stood there in an awkward silence. "Oh! I'm Alisha" She said finally. "Would you like to join me?" Alisha asked. I was so happy! She wanted me to join her.

"Seriously? I would love to!" I squealed. "Are you sure I wouldn't be in the way?"

"Of course not!" Then she took my hand and started pulling me. "Follow me," she told me.

We ran for a good hour before coming up to a huge, three story house. "Oh it's beautiful!" I said enthusiastically.

Alisha looked down and led me in. "David!" She called even though he could have probably hear her if she whispered.

A tall man with medium blond hair came running into the room. "Hey babe how wa….." he trailed off and looked at me. "Who's this?"

"This is Bella! She saved my life!" Alisha chirped. "Wait? How did she save your life? What happened?" He asked in a worried tone. He obviously knew nothing of what had happened in the woods.

"Let's sit down and we can talk over things." She said and we headed into their living room. There was a

Blood red sofa ironically and a loveseat in the middle of the room. David and Alisha cuddled up on the

Love seat and I sat on the sofa.

"Well Bella why don't you tell us about yourself?" Alisha said. "What! No I want to know why you needed to be saved! What happened?" David exclaimed.

Alisha sighed. "Nothing really happened it's just that I was hunting when I ran into the wolf. Well.. a werewolf. He attacked me and I was pinned to the ground. That's when Bella found me. She jumped on the wolf and got him away from me. That's about it." She said. _I wonder if I should mention that the wolf knew Bella….. No, that's her story to tell if she wants. _She thought and I looked at her gratefully. I didn't feel like talking about Jacob. It made me depressed knowing that he knew me and I had no memory whatsoever of him.

"Well, be careful next time." He told her. "Now can Bella tell us her story?" Alisha asked. "Ali, you now she doesn't have to tell us about her life if she doesn't want to… but we will need to know some things considering it looks like you are going to be staying with us for a while." David said.

"It's fine, I'll answer your questions the best I can." I replied knowing that I couldn't answer them very fully with me and my memory loss.

_Where should I start?_ David thought.

"Ok, Bella, I see by the color of your eyes that you are like us, vegetarians. How long have you been one?"

Well, there's the first problem.

"I don't know how long I've been a vegetarian but I think I have always been. Human blood smells revolting." They stared at me in shock.

_Amazing! She doesn't like human blood! –David_

_OMG! This is so cool! But, how can she not like human blood?- Alisha_

It sounded like they were actually speaking but their mouths weren't moving.

"That's amazing. Never, in all my years, have I met a vampire that disliked human blood."

"So Bella, how old are you?" Alisha asked.

"Um.. I-I don't know." I said lowering my head. "Do you remember how you were changed or who did it?" She asked and I shook my head and began telling my story.

"I lost my memory a few days ago." I started. "When I woke up I didn't know where I was. Soon this man named Aro explained to me what happened and where I was and who he was. He said that I was in volterra at the volturi castle. He explained that he and his coven were the most powerful and ruled the vampire world." I paused to let the info settle in. "You met the volturi and they took care of you?" David asked.

"Yes, well, he tried to. I didn't want to join his coven. The way they live is horrible even if they themselves are nice. But anyway, when I woke up I found that I had a power. I could read minds. I asked him what had happened to me and he replayed the memory in his head for me to see. It was…." There wasn't even a word for how bad it was.

"Like I was saying, in the vision, I saw…… Me, I was standing in front of a man who was crouched down. I wasn't scared though, or so it looked. I talked to him, making him more angry and that's when he lunged. I didn't move I just stood there like I wanted to die. I didn't fight back. He grabbed my neck and broke it. Then he started ripping me to pieces biting me everywhere." I held up my arm to show them the scars I recently found I had. I had them _everywhere._ Like I was a chew toy. Scars, scars, and more scars.

"I later found out that Aro had pulled him away from me, his name was Conor. He tore Conor apart and burnt the pieces." I finished. "After I found the information out I left to go to Alska. Aro said that it was a good place to go. I ran to a clearing and sat trying to remember anything but nothing came. That's when I heard you scream. You know what happens from there." I ended and found that they were very surprised. Even their thoughts were frozen. They couldn't even make a complete though.

"I'm so sorry Bella! So you remember NOTHING!" Alisha asked, "No, well, I remember my name and about vampires but that's about it." I laughed humorlessly.

"Bella, do you have any other powers?" David asked. "Well, I don't really know what happened for sure but I think I did it. When I was in the woods fighting the wolf I sort of made him fly backwards away from me. All I know is that I wanted him away from me and exactly that happened. Also I have a shield. Nobody can penetrate my mind. Aro couldn't read my thoughts but I heard in his mind that before the, accident, I had a shield as my power as well. I guess it just never went away. My theory is that when the other vampire, Conor, bit me I gained new powers but didn't lose my old ones. Oh and I seem to have stronger senses then a vampire. I can here better, see better, smell better…. You get the point."

"Interesting…" David replied lost in thought.

"Well Bella I think that's enough for today. You probably don't want to explain yourself anymore so how about I give you a tour of the house then you can go to your room?" Alisha said

"Sure!" I said back excited to see my new room.

We walked through the lower part of the house. I saw the kitchen, dining room (which was just a prop), and the living room. On the second floor I saw the game room (which was so huge!) and I saw David and Alisha's bedroom. On the top floor there was the music room and my room. I walked in my room and instantly loved it.

The carpet was a dark brown and the walls were a baby blue. There was a small green sofa in the corner. One of the walls had bookshelves covering it, another wall had music and CD holders, the one my sofa was against was plain with a few pictures, and the last wall, my favorite, was just one bug giant window. I loved my room! In the middle there was a round swirly carpet and a coffee table.

**(No, I don't have the picture on my profile page.)**

I turned around to thank Alisha but she was already gone.

I shut my door and headed for the window. I looked out. I noticed that we were in the middle of the

Woods. Not a soul in sight. (no pun intended even though I believe I have a soul)

I turned back around, grabbed the first book I saw, sat down, and read.

For the first time in the past few days I felt relaxed………………

**Ok so maybe not that much drama. I hope you like it I really do. **

**Rate and Review. Please state your honest opinion and help me out a little if I could do some improvements.**

**thx**


	9. Stories and flames

**Yay! So my trip is going good! I love it here! K so…… I hope you liked my previous chapter and I hope you like this one. Surprise Surprise! Cullens in next chapter**

**DISCLAMER: I….. du du du du…….. Don't own twilight or any of its characters.**

**Thx.**

Edward POV

Bella, my poor Bella. Eternally damned. Me leaving didn't help anything.

"Bella will want to see us not to worry!" Emmett said trying to cheer us up.

"I can't wait! We have to start looking for her! Of course she'll want to see us." Cheered Alice, even though her thoughts were doubtful.

"Why don't we just leave her alone. She obviously doesn't want to see us. We did leave her. What would she think if we came back suddenly?" Rose disagreed.

"She's right you know. We can't just go back and ask for forgiveness." Jasper stated as he walked back into the room.

"That's exactly what we do." Alice and I said together.

Bella's POV

I felt so content…. FINALLY! David and Alisha are so great!

I walked downstairs to thank them again and also ask a few questions.

"Hey." I said to David and Alisha who were sitting on the sofa reading.

"Oh! Hi!" Squealed Alisha, "Do you like your room? You seem to have enjoyed the books." David said.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I absolutely LOVE the room and books and house and you guys and….. Thank you so much!" I exclaimed suddenly then feeling embarrassed I lowered my head.

"Ha Ha not a problem. We were wondering, would you like to join our coven permanently? I mean, you can always leave but well, it wouldn't be like a coven. We could be a family." Alisha said a little nervously.

"I thought I already was. I'm sorry I just assumed but yes, I would be glad to join your family." I told her feeling guilty for the assumption.

"No problem…" Awkward silence (cricket) Then I remembered what I came down for.

"I told you about myself… or, as much as I could anyway. Will you tell me about yourselves now?" I asked somewhat nervously.

"Sure, ask away." Answered David.

David and Alisha sat on the sofa and I chose to sit on the floor. Strange, right?

_Yay! I'm so happy we get to learn about each other. We are gunna be just one big happy family like I have always wanted. OMG OMG OMG! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! _Thought Alisha then she started singing like a made up song in her head which I learned was her victory song. I looked at her strangely and she realized that I could read her mind and chilled out.

"So… uh, do either of you have a power?" I started.

"I do but Alisha doesn't. I can either bring pain to others or take it away with my mind, but I only feel others pain and can _only_ take pain away. Only bring pain. It's kind of a curse if you think about it but also a gift." David told me.

"So cool!" I yelled. "Can you show me?"

"It won't feel good." Alisha warned.

"But I wanta try. Bring it!"

David looked at me with frustration in his eyes. Slowly getting closer to me as if trying to see my soul. Then, suddenly, he let out a frustrated growl and scooted back.

"What's wrong? I thought-" but I was interrupted by his thoughts. _Why isn't my power working on her?_

"It must have been my shield." I said more to myself than them but they heard. "That would explain it," David replied.

"So……. Um, what's your guys' story?"

I saw the answer in their minds first but decided that it was more polite to let them answer in words.

"I was born in 1850," started David, "I don't remember much about my human life but I remember that I was turned at the age of 22. It was a nice sunny day and I was walking through the forest when I noticed something sparkle out of the corner of my eye. It turned out to be a vampire. I walked up to the 'sparkling man' and asked him what he was. I had no doubt that he wasn't human. Spinning quickly, he looked at me and soon I found myself pinned against a tree. His eyes were the deepest black, searing deep into my soul. I saw my worst fears in his eyes. That was his power. He bit my neck and started to drink until something pulled him off of me." He looked towards Alisha. "When the change was over, we moved together and made a coven. The Thomson coven."

"Oh that's so sweet. Is-is the vampire who changed you still alive?" I asked

"No, Ali here killed him."

"So my story begins." Said Alisha, "I was born in 1823 and was changed at 19. I was at home with my family when it happened. We lived in a tall house out in the middle of the forest basically. A knock on the door had awoken me. I tried to fall back asleep when I heard my mother's scream. I ran downstairs and saw my parents lying on the ground, the life literally sucked out of them. A man, the same man that tried to kill David in fact. He walked up to me and I braced myself for the kill but it never came. He started laughing and I looked at him. "Aren't you going to kill me?" I asked. He said no, he said that he wanted me as a mate so he leaned over and bit me. He forced me to live with him for the next couple of years then I found David. The man's name was Harleb by the way. I was hunting with him when I saw him attacking David and I killed him. So ever since then we have married and lived together." She finished.

"You guys have such a romantic story." I said

****TIME SKIP****

(A year later.)

David and Ali have helped me use my powers better and have taught me to fight this past year. I'm glad.

They are so helpful. I've grown very close to them. We really are like a family. I am the daughter and

They are the parents. We have just moved to Forks, Washington. **(I forgot If I already mentioned how **

**Long Bella has been a vampire but let's say she was changed 80 years ago)**

* * *

"Bella! Come down here." Ali called. Even though she was my 'mom' now I still feel a friendship more than a relation of parent daughter.

"uhh! Coming!" I moaned. I was trying, yet again, to remember something, ANYTHING!

I went downstairs. We were living in a small white house. **(I don't know how to put this in the story but they are living in Bella's old house)**

I tripped. Even after being a vampire I'm clumsy! Maybe I got it from when I was a human.

"Yes?" I asked

"Here, I found this picture and it kinda looks like you. Do you think this is you? I can see dramatic similarities and she died at the same age as you look now. 18." Ali said holding up a picture. It did look very similar to me.

"I'll try."

So after like three hours of trying to remember something I got so frustrated. I want to remember! Ahhh!

I ran out into the forest and found a clearing. It looked like at one time it was beautiful and filled with flowers and grass but now It's just brown.

I stopped right in the middle of it and screamed as loud and as long as I could.

"WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?" scream, "WHY?" I dropped to the ground sobbing. I didn't care who saw me right at this moment. I just wanted to disappear.

To be hidden.

Suddenly my hands caught fire but it didn't burn, it felt good. I let the fire spread onto the ground. It formed a circle around me and went up high. Large flames dared to lick me but they couldn't.

Looks like I have found a new power but I didn't care. I was still too pissed.

The angrier I got the higher the flames went.

_Why can't I remember? What did I do wrong? Do I really need this? Should I just kill myself now? No that would hurt my family. What can't I remember? I try and try but nothing works ahhhhhh WHY ME?!!!!!!_

Those are some of the thoughts that ran through my head.

I lie on the ground sobbing, surrounded by flames, when I heard a man yell my name. "BELLA!"

* * *

**K, hope you like it. Hope yall loved it! **

**Oh and I won't be posting another chapter 'till I get ten reviews.**** Sorry but that's the rules! ;) **

**R&R**


	10. Hunt for Bella

**Well, It's been a long time since I updated because I was waiting to get my measly ten reviews but I only got six. I gave in though. I'm disappointed. I have seen stories where people are asking for like between 20 and 100 reviews for the next chapter but when I ask for ten I get six. Seriously!!!! If you want this story to continue then I better get some reviews!**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters…. Duh**

**K so I will skip around with POVs this chapter a lot.**

Esme's POV

_My whole family, yes including me and Carlisle, went out to search for Bella. I know we left her but that was for her safety. Now that she is safe we can be together again. Yay I will have a whole family again!___

Carlisle POV

_Aww Esme's so happy. The whole family will be back together again. _

Jasper POV

_My family and I had split apart a few hours ago to search for Bella and it's killing me to be away from Alice but this will make her happy so…._

_I miss Bella too. I'm so glad she's alive._

I continued on running, covering as much ground as I could, smelling for Bella's sweet scent.

Alice POV

I was running east, close by Edward so that he would be able to hear my thoughts if I had a vision; Jazz was going the total opposite way of me.

_Yay Yay Yay! I'm gunna see Bella again! _

_I'm going to make sure she forgives us. Edward… _I thought out…_ I have a feeling that we are going to find Bella by the end of the day. I don't know why but it just feels that way. Uhhh I NEED JASPER HERE THOUGH!_

Just then I had a vision.

Vision:

_Jasper was running, heading towards Forks, when he froze suddenly and sniffed the air. He took out his phone and called Edward._

End of vision

_Edward, Jazz found Bella I think._

Of course he would know. He saw my vision.

Jasper POV

Suddenly I found it. I was running in the direction of none other than Forks, Washington when her scent hit me like a canon.

I quickly ripped out my cell phone and dialed Edward's number.

Edward's POV

Literally a second after Alice's vision my phone rang.

Jasper.

"Alice saw, we are on our way." I said

"I don't know of any clearings in Forks other than the one we always play baseball at. Do you want me to check it out?" he asked

"Yes, call me if you get any information. I will be there as soon as I can." I hung up and ran into Alice.

"I saw. Let's go." Was all she said.

We started running again but this time in the direction of Forks. The place I had left my heart.

I had my phone out and started a five way call between me, Carlisle, esme, rose, and Emmett.

"Hello?" they all answered.

"Hey guys, Jasper called. He found Bella's scent in the direction of Forks. He is going to check out a clearing there. Everyone meet up at our old clearing." I hung up. Alice was running unbearably slow even though it was her fastest and we were the farthest away from Forks. I picked her up and ran at full speed.

* * *

A couple hours later we arrived on the outside of Forks in our old clearing. It hurt so much to be back where I left Bella.

Everyone was waiting for us. Alice squealed and jumped on Jasper nearly sending him to the ground.

The others looked at me.

Their minds were all filled with a similar thought…

_Bella_

"Edward, we found her scent a little ways off, would you like to follow it?" Asked Carlisle

I nodded and we ran again.

It wasn't long before we picked up on Bella's sweet scent. She smells exactly the same as when she was human.

After following the trail for a couple of minutes I realized which direction we were going. We were heading towards the meadow. How could I have mistaken the meadow for a clearing? I was looking at Bella that's why.

"She's in the meadow!" A called to them and ran off full speed.

I smelled it before I saw it. Fire. **(We can't smell fire but vampires can)**

I slowed by reaction to the smell and the others caught up with me. We crashed to the ground.

They apparently smelled the fire too and instantly stood up, falling back into a crouch ready to fight.

I then remembered the vision…. BELLA!

I stood up

"Wait! Remember, I the vision, Bella was surrounded by fire." I explained

They stood up and we continued running, but slower this time, just in case.

We soon saw the flames, not all the way up but almost, covering most of Bella but you could see her face and hair. Alice had a vision and stopped, stopping everyone as well.

Alice POV

Vision

Emmett was running towards Bella, "BELLA!" He screamed like a child on Christmas and picked Bella up.

As soon as he got his arms around her he went flying back into the forest, a surprised look on his face while Bella had a mix of fear and murderous on her face.

End of vision

Edward, POV

Alice had just come out of the vision when Emmett finally noticed Bella and ran to her. "BELLA!" he shouted, just like in the vision.

"No!" I yelled

"Emmett, WAIT!" cried Alice

**So So So So So So So SO Sorry I haven't updated in like ever but volleyball season just started at my school and I have been very busy. I hope to have the next chapter up soon! I BETTER HAVE AT LEAST…. WAIT…. I **_**HOPE **_**YOU CAN DO THIS…. 5 REVIEWS. **

**THX **


	11. review

**Hey! I promise to have the next chapter up soon but I just wanted to review everything in the story so far. You probably don't need it but someone else might.**

…**Bella was changed by Victoria after Edward left her.**

…**She met a guy named Zach and lived with him for a while until they slipped up and exposed themselves.**

…**The volturi came and killed Zach, or so Bella thinks.**

…**Bella tempted a volturi guard with an anger issue named Connor and he ripped her apart and bit her almost everywhere (you can probably guess where he didn't bite her)**

…**Aro killed him and put Bella back together, when she woke up she couldn't remember ANYTHING but her name and about vamps.**

…**She left Volterra because she hated their 'eating' habits**

… **She heard a scream and saved a woman named Alisha from a wolf named Jacob who apparently knows Bella.**

…**They left and Bella joined Alisha and her mate's coven. Her mate was named David and the coven is, I forgot if I named the coven but let's say it's the Hearsh coven.**

…**Bella got frustrated when Ali found a pic of her human self and couldn't remember anything. She ran out, found a new power and….. bum bum bum**

**Powers**

**Bella: Fire, shield, and mind reading, and like a physical shield I guess. She threw Emmett and Jake back after all, speed, and extreme self control**

**David: Can bring pain, feel pain, or take pain away.**

**You know the Cullens' powers.**

**Zach: can tell if you lie to him and can tell what your powers are by touch.**


	12. Who are you!

**OMG! I'm so proud of you all! I got over ten reviews last chapter! I love you all! Hahaha**

**Well So do you all remember Zach? Well I'm gunna bring him back into the story later on. Not for a while though. Oh! Also, the Volturi will be appearing again but again, not soon.**

**Enjoy**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

Bella's POV

"BELLA!" I heard a man shout and my head instantly shot up just in time to see a HUGE man, no, vampire, running towards me. Before I could do anything he had his arms wrapped around me. Instantly I panicked and pushed out my shield making him fly into the woods.

The flames went higher and I crouched into a fighting stance looking between the direction he came from and the direction I threw him.

"Bella!" A woman with reddish brown hair whispered.

"How do you know my name?!" I demanded and they looked at me with faces full of shock and pain.

The big guy came walking out of the woods then, "Wow chill Bellsieboo. By the way, that is one AWESOME power! How did you do that?" He said.`

"Emmett, get back here. She doesn't know who you are." A woman with long blond hair said.

Realization hit him and his face fell slightly, "Oh well, I guess we will just have to become friends again," he said quickly cheering up.

I looked into the minds of those around me and relaxed a little but then tensed again. Some of them have powers. I hope I'm immune.

_She's so confused but… wait, she's scared a little too. Why is that? Maybe I should calm her. She could take any of us down so easily. _ Thought the tall blond one with surly blond hair as he stepped in front of what I assumed was his mate who had spiky black hair and was pixie like.

So he's an empath. Well good luck. He's not going to be able to affect my emotion, I thought throwing up my shield even tighter. The next thought that came was VERY weird.

It was a mix of everyone elses thoughts plus his own.

_Bella, my Bella. No no no no no no no!!!!!! Why! We left so she WOULDN'T be one of us. Calm Edward! Make her remember you. No I… _ Came the thoughts of a bronze haired god. I had to stop listening because he was shouting in his head.

He must be a mind reader, that's the only explanation for the other thoughts.

Next was the pixie. _I wonder why I didn't see this ahead of time. Why doesn't she remember us? She's my BFF for crying out loud! Oh Bella! If she ever goes to the volturi again I will kill her myself. _ I growled at that one. What was wrong with the volturi….. well other than their eating habbits.

They seemed startled by my growl, "Sorry," I said and continued inspecting the thoughts. The woman with the long blond hair had thoughts centered around her looks and the tall muscular one with brown curly hair was thinking about pranks he could pull with me using my power. The two who seemed like the 'parents'/ leaders thoughts were kind. The short lady with reddish brown hair almost made me cry. She WAS dry sobbing on the outside into her mates chest.

"Bella.." the bronze haired god barley choked out sounding strangled.

"I don't like to fight but I will If I need to, now TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" I demanded, expanding my fire

The main leader stepped forward with short blond hair, "do you have a coven or home we can go to and explain ourselves so we don't have to repeat ourselves?"

I hesitated for a moment, "Follow me." I finally said.

**Well…… heh I guess that wasn't as soon as it was suppose to be but I have been reeeeaaaaallly busy! So so so so so so so sorry. Anyway, Sorry it's short but I hope you like it. **

**You know the drill….. R&R **

**Guess what! I'm almost up to 50 reviews! Let's see if I can get there.**

**thx**


	13. powers and confusion

**OMG! Let me start off by saying that I am really really sorry! You don't know how bad I feel for making you guys wait so long but my computer died and I have to use my friends and I've just been so busy! **

**If... because you probably do... need a reminder of what has been going on then read the review chapter. Chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters**

_previously on ch. 12_

"Bella.." the bronze haired god barley choked out sounding strangled.

"I don't like to fight but I will If I need to, now TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" I demanded, expanding my fire

The main leader stepped forward with short blond hair, "do you have a coven or home we can go to and explain ourselves so we don't have to repeat ourselves?"

I hesitated for a moment, "Follow me." I finally said.

_current time ch. 13_

Bella's POV

I turned around and let the flames drop, startling my visitors.

They all gasped.

I spun around. "What?" I asked but then remembered my scarred arms and face.

"Oh these," I said pointing to my scars, "there in the past, just.." I shook my head and started running towards my house

I didn't particularly like remembering what happened to me.

We got to the house justin time to here the phone ring. "Hello?" Ali answered. I was still to far away to here the other end though. I opened the door and motioned for the others to come in. I opened my mouth just as Ali said, "Oh, yes Aro. In fact she just walked through the door I'll go get her."

Aro and I have been in contact since the incident. Either he called me or I called him every other day. We have become great friends even though I still don't trust him. Something tells me that he is hiding somethinng important from me.

"Be there in a sec Ali. We have some visitors." I answered. Instantly David came running down beside me.

He froze as soon as he saw how many visitors there were.

_Bella, _he thought, _haven't we warned you not to bring any vampires to the house? EXPECIALLY when there are _seven_ of them! What were you thinking!?_

I spread my shield over him so I could talk back to him in my mind and also so the mind reader couldn't here us.

_Calm down Dave, I don't here anything bad from them.... well, you may want to watch the big one Emmett just in case. _

Dave relaxed but only a bit.

"Will you entertain our guests please David? Aro is on the phone." He nodded then I was off.

I took the phone from Ali's hand. "Hey Aro. How have you been? Any new guards I should know about?" I said the last part jokingly but Aro seemed to take a whhile to

answer. Did he get another guard? "Did you get another guard?" I asked.

He sighed, "Yes we did but I'm afraid you are not ready to meet him. Sorry."

"Well, what's his name?" I asked.

"Zach." At the sound of that name I felt a pang in my heart.

"Have I met him before?"

"Yes I believe you have. But no more questions now. We will come to visit soon enough." He said.

"So, I heard something about visitors. Would you mind telling me who?" Aro continued.

"Well," I started. "I don't know yet. We just met."

"Interesting," he thinks everything is interesting! "Well, I have to go. Nice talking to you."

"Bye."

We hung up and I went into the other room where the leader, Carlisle I think, was introducing everyone.

"Heya Bella what did Aro want this time?" asked Ali.

"Nothing much, he just wanted to call and see how we were. Oh and they have a new member! Aso says I know him. His name is Zach but he wouldn't tell me anymore. He says that they will visit soon and introduce us to Zach." I explained. Well that was a mouthful.

"Sounds good. You never did tell us anything about a Zach."

David said.

"Well, I don't remember him but maybe he knew me before..... Seeing him might help my memory."

I sat down on the floor to face everyone while leaning against the wall. The guests were sitting on the sofa for the most part.

"So," I began. "Now will you tell me how you know me?"

"We were best friends when you were human." Started the pixie, Alice.

By now I had learned all of their names by reading their mind.

"You were like family Bella, and still are." Spoke Esme with a small smile.

'"I.... wait. You knew me when I was human? Hold on." I ran upstairs to retrieve the old picture I found. I had just grabbed it when I saw anothe picture. It looked like Edward downstairs.

I brought them both down but only showed them the picture picture of the girl. "Is this me?"

They looked at it and some smiles appeared. "Yes that is you. That was taken on your birthday." At that Edward flinched as if it was some terrible memory that had bitten him. I huge smile appeared on my face and I turned to Ali. "Looks like you were right, as always." I looked down at the picture "She was beautiful." I said it as if I wasn't her because I _wasn't_. Not anymore I can't remember anything and she could.

I turned back around and walked up to Edward. He was a bout a foot away from me when I pulled out his picture. "And this is you." I said more as a statement than a question. He looked at it. "Where did you get this?" he asked. _I thought all of them had been hidden._

"It was by my picture."

He stared at it and me and after a long silence Emmett asked.

"So do any of you have any awesome powers other than Belly here? By the way, what is your power?"

"I can cause pain, feel pain, or take it away." Said David.

"I have a mental and physical shield, I can read minds, am immune to human blood, and as of today, I can control fire." I said then spoke to David and Ali. "You don't think that Conor transfered many more powers do you?"

"I hope not." said David.

"Who's Conor?" Asked Jasper

"He is the one who gave me these scars." then I proceded to tell my story. Even the part about Jacob.

"Jacob? As in Jacob black?" Asked Edward.

I nodded. I'm pretty sure that was his last name.

He growled. Apperantly he didn't like him.

***Time skip***

After everyone had told their stories I had gone out for a hunt. Edward came with me.

"Bella," Edward said when we were in the middle of the woods alone. "please remember me." he grabed my head on both sides. "I love you."

"Edward. I know that I odn't remember you but something inside me is pulling me towards you. I love you but I don't know why. Please help me remember." I said to him.

H pulled me in and kissed me. At first I didn't respond because I was shocked and he pulled back but I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him slow and passonate.

"This is wrong. I don't know you and yet it feels so right." I mumbled into his chest as we stood there.

**Sorry I have writers block which is wierd but i do. It is short I know sorry. I will try to write soon but I will not have a computer for at least a week because my friend is going on a trip leaving me computerless. Love yall!**

**review**


	14. Friends and visits

**Ya So I will just skip all the bla and let you get to the story.....**

**I don't own twilight or any of its characters stephanie meyer does**

previously ch.12

***Time skip***

After everyone had told their stories I had gone out for a hunt. Edward came with me.

"Bella," Edward said when we were in the middle of the woods alone. "please remember me." he grabed my head on both sides. "I love you."

"Edward. I know that I odn't remember you but something inside me is pulling me towards you. I love you but I don't know why. Please help me remember." I said to him.

H pulled me in and kissed me. At first I didn't respond because I was shocked and he pulled back but I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him slow and passonate.

"This is wrong. I don't know you and yet it feels so right." I mumbled into his chest as we stood there.

**ch.13**

Edwards POV

Bella, my Bella and I stood there in the forest for who knows how long when finally my phone rang.

..........Alice

"Hello?" I said

"Hey! Hurry up and bring Bella home! I want to go shopping!" She complained

_Yes, of course you want to go shopping. We don't want to scare Bella away, we just got her back._

"I won't leave." Bella said. I had forgotten that she could read minds.

I smiled at her.

"But...... I don't want to go shopping." she said

Another smile.

"Alice, Bella is tired from all of todays excitement."

I explained.

"She's a vampire. She can't get tired."

Alice then started naming off multipul reasons why Bella should go shopping with her.

I looked over at Bella to find her Twirling, twisting, doing all sorts of flips almost as if she were a dancing gymnist.

I stared at her in wonder.

_What is going through your mind? _ I thought to her but meant for my thoughts.

I suddenly felt like a protective layer was covering me and I heard..... humming.

I was hearing Bella's thoughts.

She was humming a tune so beautifuly it toom me a minut to realise that it was her lulliby.

_My lulliby? _ She questioned, not stoping her dances.

_You'll remember. Soon I hope._ I thought back to her.

She froze as if listening to something. I felt her shield pull back.

"What's going on?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing, Ali and Dave are just wanting me to get back home." She explained.

We turned around and ran.

**To let you all know, Dave and Ali just want Bella home cause they want to watch a movie. Nothing exciting.**

*****Time laps 1 month******

Bella's POV

I can't believe how good of friends the cullens and I are becoming! It's amazing! I haven't felt this happy since...... well.......... you know. haha

Edward and I have become really close lately.

We, my coven and I, have went and moved into the Cullen house. It is HUGE!

At first I didnt want to go because I felt like I was intruding but Edward talked me into it.

I heard a soft tune come from downstairs just then. I followed it to where Edward was. It was my song. The song I constantly have stuck in my head.

I saw him sitting at his beautiful piano playing it and I went to sit by him.

I looked at the keys. _May I? _I asked him silently through my shield. He just smiled and I pulled back my shield and played an acompanying tone to the song. It complimented it very well.

We sat there playing for who knows how long when I froze, picking up on thoughts outsude of my families.

ARO!

I ran outside and into his arms. His guard tensed but saw it was me before they could attack. Edward had run out of the house, soon followed by the rest of the family.

They looked shocked that I was hugging Aro but I couldn't help it. He was one of my best friends, even if I don;t agree with his eating habbits.

A while ago Aro said that we could be great friends if I was willing to join the guard. They are constantly trying to get me to join but I refuse every time. We soon came with a compromise so that he will stop bugging me and I could get on with life in somewhat peace. I will be there to help the guard in case of an emergency or a big deal like an army of new borns but other than that I will live my own life with my own family and friends.

I released Aro and steped back to my family, taking Edward's had while at it to show all of the lovestruck lady guards that he was MINE...... even though we hadn't officially been dating but we know it's there. So does everyone else.

"So what brings you here Aro?" Asked Dave, MR. Oh So Protective and such.

"Well, As I told Bella here, we have a new member to our guard.

**Ya, I'm gunna end there. I know, I'm mean. cliffy. haha lol Please comment**

**and thx for all you do!**


	15. Remembering

**Yay! I got this chapter up sooner than I thought I would. I just like got a total craving to write the next chapter in my story. hehehe wait.... have you noticed in like every comment I do on here I put hehe or haha or lol somewhere on it? weird.... oh well. Hope you like and thx for the comments and support.**

**I don't own twilight or an of its characters, stephanie meyer does....**

Previously on (sorry to confuse you but this is the real ch.14. I mixed things up a little but chaps really don't matteer TOO much.) ch.13

Bella, POV

ARO!

I ran outside and into his arms. His guard tensed but saw it was me before they could attack. Edward had run out of the house, soon followed by the rest of the family.

They looked shocked that I was hugging Aro but I couldn't help it. He was one of my best friends, even if I don;t agree with his eating habbits.

A while ago Aro said that we could be great friends if I was willing to join the guard. They are constantly trying to get me to join but I refuse every time. We soon came with

a compromise so that he will stop bugging me and I could get on with life in somewhat peace. I will be there to help the guard in case of an emergency or a big deal like an

army of new borns but other than that I will live my own life with my own family and friends.

I released Aro and steped back to my family, taking Edward's had while at it to show all of the lovestruck lady guards that he was MINE...... even though we hadn't officially

been dating but we know it's there. So does everyone else.

"So what brings you here Aro?" Asked Dave, MR. Oh So Protective and such.

"Well, As I told Bella here, we have a new member to our guard.

Ch.14 Bella's POV

"Well..... WHO IS IT!?" I shouted excitedly

"Zach, remember, I told you that over the phone." he replied

"You're just stalling" I complained, hiving him my puppy dog eyes.

_I really hope he helps to bring back her memories.... _Aro thought. I looked at Edward who can also read minds and he me. I looked away back to Aro.

"Zach." He called. That name, it stilll sends a ping in my chest. Jasper gave me an odd look but I brushed it off.

**I don't remembeer what he looks like**

A tall man, taller than Edward came out. He had blond emo hair **I'm SO not against emos if it took any offence. Not that I am one but nevermind....**

a dark cloak on of course, GOLDEN eyes! And a sweet and innocent baby face. "Hello Bella, I didn't expect to find you here, still alive. Expecially with the Cullens."He

chuckled softly.

A flash of recognition went through my face. I REMEMBERED SOMETHING! I remember him lying on the ground next to me after we first met, and I remember him lying on

the ground in front of the volturi guards. supposedly dead.

I came out of my flashback only to go back into one.

It hurt so bad. Reliving my life brought not just the pain that happened then but also the pain that the remembering is causeing. My head throbbed. I dropped to the ground

screaming but bit my lip so I shut up. Jasper dropped to the ground as well except he screamed. Everyones emotions including mine are probably pounding on him.

I saw my childhood years. Charlie, Renne. I Jacob and Forks and Arizona. I remembered everything. I remember Edward.

_You don't want me?_

_NO._

_and he left._

I remember being a lifeless zombie then being attacked by Victoria. I remembered EVERYTHING.

I screamed in pain and sadness.

I felt my trusty flames surround me like they always did if I lost control of my emotions but I couldn't control them right now. Everything went black and I passed out.

Replay of what just happened in multipul POVs

Edward POV

"Hello Bella, I didn't expect to find you here, still alive. Expecially with the Cullens."He chuckled softly.

A flash of recognition went through her face. She remembered something. Suddenly she dropped to the ground screaming and holding her head.

It wasn't Jane's doing either.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! STOP!" I yelled at Zach "I'm not doing it." he said in a worried voice. "She is reliving her past. Heer memories are coming back." Aro spoke

softly.

My family and Bella's froze. Everything. Her. Remember. No.

Jasper dropped to the ground in agony after feeling Bella's emotions. He screamed though while Bella stayed silent.

Silently reliving her past. Her horrors. and I couldn't hel her.

I knew what was coming next. flames eroupted around her. They were HUGE! Larger tan I had ever seen them. They covered her whole.

"What's going on?!" Said a worried Aro. "That's one of her new powers transfered by Conor." Ali said quietly between sobs.

Then as suddenly as they came, they wwent away.

Bella was just lying there. We called her names and went up to her. She was passed out. This can't be good. I looked back and Jasper looked as if he might pass out as

well.

Jasper's POV

"Hello Bella, I didn't expect to find you here, still alive. Expecially with the Cullens."He chuckled softly.

A flash of recognition went through her face. Suddenly **I say suddenly a lot **I was in the worst pain emaginable. I tried with all of my power to keep it away from my family

because if any of them felt it they would drop.

I dropped to the ground screaming. It hurt so much. She was in so much pain and misery. All I could ddo was scream until sshe finally passed out. Wait she passed out. I

looked up but swayed a little. I felt as if _i_ was going to pass out. I leaned back on the grass and looked up at the sky trying not to lose myself.

**Sorry it is another short one.... Pllease review. Loves!**


	16. I don't care, I love you

**Hey! Just to let you know, no matter how long ittakes for me to update, I WILL always update. It's one of my like phobia things. Once start something I have to finish it like this one time I started a book series that I absolutly HATED and it was only the first book but I read the whole series anyway. Call me a freak I don't care but..... ya..... anyway, TO THE STORY!**

**I DON'T OWN TILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**Review ch........ 14? 13? 15? I think 14.....**

Jasper's POV

"Hello Bella, I didn't expect to find you here, still alive. Expecially with the Cullens."He chuckled softly.

A flash of recognition went through her face. Suddenly I say suddenly a lot I was in the worst pain emaginable. I tried with all of my power to keep it away from my family

because if any of them felt it they would drop.

I dropped to the ground screaming. It hurt so much. She was in so much pain and misery. All I could ddo was scream until sshe finally passed out. Wait she passed out. I

looked up but swayed a little. I felt as if i was going to pass out. I leaned back on the grass and looked up at the sky trying not to lose myself.

Ch. 15

***TIME SKIP***

Edward's POV

Uhhh why isn't she awake yet?! My poor Bella. It's been four hours already!

"Bella, love, wake up, please. Wake up. It's me, Edward. The whole family is so worried about you. I love you Bella, please come back to us." I whispered into her ear so quiet that only she would have a chance of hearing.

I was sitting on the bed in Bella's room that Esme had built with her head on my lap. I stroked her hair.

_You are so beautiful. I just hope you won't rin away when you remember what terrible things I've done._

The door lightly opened, making me jump. I had been so lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't even heard anyone elses. It was Aro.

_Relax,_ he thought, _I'm just coming to see how she is. _

Aro sat down at the foot of her bed and put his hand on her foot softly and caringly.

_Such a strong girl. She's gone through so much. I knew bringing Zach here would help her to remember. _Aro thought. Zach and Bella had been close. He had told me about them living together for a while and him helping put her back together. Thank goodness that Bella only had feelings for him as a brother.

Apperantly Aro and Zach knew of Bella's past horrors as well.

"Hello Bells. It's Aro. I don't know if you can here me but I just want to let you know that you are a very strong young woman and that if you ever need anything, I will be

here for you to talk to. Also, please don't go running off and avoid us once you wake with your memories fully in tact. We all love you. Even Edward. I'll be downstairs when

you wake if you need me." Aro said to her all in one breath amazingly. I had never heard of Aro being so kind and caring to anyone before.

He got up and walked out of the room.

I looked down at Bella. "He's right you know. I do love you." I gave her a soft kiss on her forhead. "Forever and always."

The whole house was silent. Everything was silent. I couldn't hear anything for the longest time. Then quickly Bella's hand tightened on mine and her eyes shot open.

Looking at me as if daring me to get up.

Bella's POV

(While she is still unconcious)

It was dark and piecefull. I had remembered everything that has happened to me and, yes, at first it hurt physically and emotionally, a lot, but now....... I'm ready to forgive.

To start over and be happy.

There was what seemed to be a tugging in the back of my mind.

"Bella, love, wake up, please. Wake up. It's me, Edward. The whole family is so worried about you. I love you Bella, please come back to us."

Edward. He loves me! I know that he had said it many times before but now that I remember everything again, it means so much more.

Edward seemed to be stroking my hair with my head on his lap. I tried to open my eyes, to say something, to do _anything_ but my mind wasn't ready for that yet.

I felt Edward jump and heard the door open followed by light footsteps. The person then sat on the end of whatever I was laying on.

I tried to smell the air but nothing in my body seemed to be working right, right now.

"Hello Bells. It's Aro. I don't know if you can here me but I just want to let you know that you are a very strong young woman and that if you ever need anything, I will be

here for you to talk to. Also, please don't go running off and avoid us once you wake with your memories fully in tact. We all love you. Even Edward. I'll be downstairs when

you wake if you need me."

Ahhh Aro. He's so loving to me. I feel guilty for not seeing him much because he cares for me like a daughter and I have been off with my own 'family'.

The wieght on the end of whatever it was that I was laying on disappeared leaving me alone with Edward again.

Oh I love him so much.

"He's right you know. I do love you." he spoke softly then I felt something soft against my forhead for a second. Did he kiss me? I think so. Sigh.... "Forever and always."

A burt of strength shot through me at his words. I felt someting in my hand assuming it was Edward's hand. I squeezed it tight. Not enough to hurt him but enough so that he couldn't get away withought dragging me with him.

I snapped my eyes open and looked intto his. Daring him to try and leave.

"Bella." He whispered "I'm so sor-" but before he could finish his appologies I grabbed his body with great force and flung him out from under me to on TOP of me. I grasped his head and kissed him fiercly.

I didn't care that he was still frozen in shock. I loved him and never want him to go again.

I poured all of my love and passion into that kiss and more. I put so much love into the kiss that it was making me dizzy but did I care? NOPE!

After about a minute (which is long for a vampire) I pulled away and just gazed into his eyes which were now black. With thirst? I don't think so....... (grins evily)

"I love you," I whispered before his lips came crashing down on mine again.

Once we pulled apart we layed together in what turned out to be my bed for a while.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

Edwards eyes still hadn't gone back to gold yet.

"They left to go hunting. The guards went too. They figured that we should have our privacy and also since they were getting thirsty that they could try and hunt veggie style." He replies with a chuckle.

I then noticed the burn in my throught. "How long was I out?"

"About four hours."

"Well that's not long at all."

"It was too long for me." he mumbles.

"Why am I so thirsty if I was only out for a few hours?"

"It is probably due to the fact that you used quite a bit of your energy with the fire that surrounded you."

"Oh, wanta come hunting with me and you can explain why you left?"

A pained look came across his face but he knew that we would have to talk about it

sooner or later. Why not just get it over with already?

"Let's go." I said dragging him onto my back and jumping out the window before he could answer.

I started running to my favorite hunting spot/relaxing spot. "When did you get so strong Bella? Not even Jasper can do that that easily."

He said into my ear then started kissing my neck.

I just giggled and continued on running with him on my back. I already knew that I ran faster than any vampireso to Edward everything looked like a blur. But not to me....

That's probably one of the reasons that he is looking at my face instead if the forest. I remember my first time riding on his back.

**Ok I hope you like it. I was good until the end of this chapter but now writers block hit so I hope it goes away. Loves!**

**R&R **


	17. My garden

**Yadda Yadda Yadda here it is.....**

**oh and thx to loyal-girl4 for being a great fanfic friend!**

**Disclamer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**

ch.15 review

"Oh, wanta come hunting with me and you can explain why you left?"

A pained look came across his face but he knew that we would have to talk about it

sooner or later. Why not just get it over with already?

"Let's go." I said dragging him onto my back and jumping out the window before he could answer.

I started running to my favorite hunting spot/relaxing spot. "When did you get so strong Bella? Not even Jasper can do that that easily."

He said into my ear then started kissing my neck.

I just giggled and continued on running with him on my back. I already knew that I ran faster than any vampireso to Edward everything looked like a blur. But not to me....

That's probably one of the reasons that he is looking at my face instead if the forest. I remember my first time riding on his back.

Ch.16

_Bella forgives me! She shouldn't though. She's to good for me. Oh she's so beautiful._

I tore my eyes away from her face for a moment to see where we were going and I COULDN'T SEE!! The world was going by in a blur. This must have been what it was like

for Bella the first time she rode on my back.

_How can she run this fast and not hit a tree!? Oh so this is what she meant when she was on my back. _I looked back at Bella trying not to show any of my fear.

She smiled a dazzling smile. She has no idea what she does to me. Bella smirked. Oh my god! She can read my thoughts!

She nodded.

Bella's POV

Edward wasn't expecting me to here his thoughts. hahaha

It's not like I try to!

Ha Ha he is scared. The great Edward Cullen!

We soon reached a good spot in the forest, far enough away that the other cullens and volturi don't find us.

I set him down, "Meet me back here in 30 min. I'm gonna hunt." I said then ran off.

I know that it was a little mean to leave the love of my life just standing there but I am dying of thirst and besides, I'll make it up to him in 30 min.

*******

Once I was full of two deer I went back to Edward. I followed his trail to the bottom of a tree where it just dissappears. "Edward?" I called playfully. I could read his mind but

I still couldnt tell where he was.

_One.....Two......_"THREE!" and I was knocked to the ground, leaving a Bella sized whole. I pushed Edward off of me. "Did you find enough?" I asked once he let me up.

"Yup." He said.

I took his hand and began to run again before he could say anything else.

_Where are we going to that has Bella in such a hurry? _He thought.

"It's a surprise." I replied.

"and....... HERE WE ARE!" I squeeled. I was so excited to show him my sanctuary.

I dragged him through the trees and heard him gasp.

"I call it 'the garden'. It's pretty obvious why." I said motioning to the millions of flowers surrounding us.

"It's beautiful." he whispered.

I ran up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waste. "I love you." I whispered into his ear.

Edward spun around and wrapped his arms around me. "As I love you." he leaned in to kiss me but I pushed him away lightly. He looked hurt so I quickly spoke my

reason. "Not untill you tell me why."

He sighed, "Bella, I-I never wanted to leave you. I'm sorry. Everything I told you on that day in the forest was a lie. A terrible lie in which I should be greatly punished for

telling. I love you and have always loved you. I just left because after the birthday incodent I realized how much danger I was really putting you in. I thought it would be safer

if we left and that you would live a long happy life with children and a loving husband and forget about me. I'm sorry Bella. I love you" He finished putting his head down. His

arms still wrapped around me while I held him close to me.

I let go of him and grabbed his face in my hands. "I forgive you." I said so quietly that almost I didn't even hear but he did. He heard me. "You shouldn't, I've caused so

much pain. I deserve the punishment of having you not love me."

"But I do. Do you want to punish me? What have I done? Without you, it would kill me."

"You are my life, how could I kill you. I wouldn't be able to stay away even if I tried."

"I have something for you. Close your eyes."

He did and I spread my sshield over him. He could now read my thoughts. His eyes shot open and I replayed ever moment good we had together. Every one of our kisses

and the way I felt. Every time we said 'I love you'. Every smile we shared.

It was a strange feeling, reading his mind as he read mine. _I love you_ I thought to him. I pulled my shield back. His eyes filled with love and he pressed me against a tree

and kissed me.

"How did you do that" He asked against my lips.

"It's part of my gift as a shield."

"I love that part." he said smiling his amazing crooked grin that makes me knees go week.

_How did you find this place? _ he asked. I spread my shield over him and played back my memory.

memory (3rd person)

Bella was crying, running through the forest thinking about how she wanted her memories back when she smelled a sweet scent. Not overpowering though.

She followed it to a meadow. It was filled with flowers of every kind.

end of memory

Bella's POV

_I named it my garden because of the flowers. I come here when I need to relax. I found the meadow once but didn't remember it. I never went back there again because _

_even though I didn't remember, it still pained me. _I thought to him then pulled my shield back.

He frowned at the loss of my thoughts. He then remembered my outrageous speed coming here. "How did you go so fast?" he asked.

"It's part of my powers. I am stronger, fasted, and my senses are better than any other vampire."

_I'd love to see Emmett be beaten by Bella. _He thought.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." I replied back smiling.

**Ya Ya It's short oh well. I hope you liked it. **


	18. Fight Fight Fight!

**Hey! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. Also sorry if some words are misspelled, I don't have spell checker and my A key is kind pooterin out on me.**

**I am thinking of quickly finishing this story up then starting a new one called "Switching lives".... Edward and Bella play a game with Emmitt. Uh Oh, He wants to show them a magic trick. Well, it WORKS! Bella and Edward switch bodies! How will they get back into their own body, and how will they shower!?!?!?!?!?!**

**You will have to wait and see for more!**

**enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters......**

Review ch. 16

Bella's POV

I named it my garden because of the flowers. I come here when I need to relax. I found the meadow once but didn't remember it. I never went back there again because

even though I didn't remember, it still pained me. I thought to him then pulled my shield back.

He frowned at the loss of my thoughts. He then remembered my outrageous speed coming here. "How did you go so fast?" he asked.

"It's part of my powers. I am stronger, fasted, and my senses are better than any other vampire."

I'd love to see Emmett be beaten by Bella. He thought.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." I replied back smiling.

ch. 17

Bella's POV

We ran back home and found that everyone was back. Alice jumping up and down getting ready to jump on me. I expanded my shield to her so she could read my mind,

_You didn't tip Em off did you? _I asked in my head. She squealed and ran over to me. She of course wasn't worried about that....

"Bella! I'm so happy you and Edward are back together again! Ahhhhh!!!!!" She screamed. "I KNEW you were going to forgive him!"

I chuckled, "Of course you knew." I mummbled into her ear. _I wonder why she didn't freak when I talked to her mentally._ I thought.

_Because I had vision of it silly!_ she thought back.

OH Yeeeaaaahhh! I forgot to put my shield back up.

I sucked it in round me and pulled out of Alice's grasp only to be greated with another one, or more....

The whole Cullen and Denali family piled on me, completed at the top with Alie and Dave. Cheers of "I'm so glad you're okay" and "Yay! Edward and Bella are back

together" not to mention all of the thoughts which

seemed to much along the same lines.

After everyone had gotten off of me we had gathered around in the living room just spending time together. I wonder why the Cullens and Volturi are so friendly to each

other.

Then I remembered Emmett.

"Hey Em?" I asked

"YUP little sis? What up?"

"Wanna wressle?" I asked.

There was an evil glint in his eye. "Suuuuure, If you really think you can beat me."

The Volturi coven had been friends with me for while so they know my fighting skills are good with or without my powers.

"I vote Bella!" They all chimed in together. The Cullens watched the Volturi nd Ali and Dave debating on who to vote for.

I got an Idea then....

"Hey! I have an idea, how about we go Cullens against me. Ali, David, care to join in?" I asked They nodded.

"Wait! What do we get when we win?" Ah Emmitt.....

"How about Loser has to eat whatever either Zach or Emmett can make." I said. I knew for a fct that Zach SUCKED at cooking. He mmakes human food even WORSE!

Emmitt I'm sure will not be able to cook. **(Hey! Sorry about the spelling of Emmitt's name. I am not sure how to spell it and I am to lazy to get my book)**

"Agreed" said the crowed. Edward of course pulled on my arm back to him. "I don't want you to get hurt Bella."

"I won't trust me."

Edward gave me a wary look but let it go. We went outside.

"Hey, one more thing. NO POWERS!" Shouted a cheerful Emmitt.

We mummbled agreements. I wasn't worried much because I would still win.

The Cullens lined up in a strait line. Dave and Ali were at the end. Edward refused to fight though. Not against me.

Jane stood in the middle of me and everyone else. "Ready.... GO!" She shouted as she ran off to the side.

We crouched down into fighting positions.

A fierce growl erupted from my chest and I saw some of the Cullens flinch. Everyone else was use to it.

They circled around me growling. I smiled and saw that they were preparing to strike. I jumped up just in time and they crashed together. Two of my three families started

laughing.

Esme, Jasper, Ali, Dave, Emmitt, Carlisle, Rose, and Alice got up. Jasper came after me. I knew this technique. I've used it thousands of times.

He faked me out to the left then swirved under me and tried to grab me from behine.

I spun around and got to his back and pinned him. The Volturi started counting.

1....2......3.....4..... Alice pushed me off of her mate then and trapped me on the ground. I smiled at her then, quicker than a vampire eye can see, pulled myself up from under her,

She kneeled there in shock. Emmett came after me then and lunged. He fights like a newborn!

We went on like this for a while: Someone or multiple people would lunge or attack me then I would get free and trap them and so on. Soon everyone but Jasper ws out.

Jasper had learned the way I was fighting.

I wasn't doing a real fight just play so I made it easy for him to figure out my technique.

Everyone was cheering us on. "COME ON JASPER! YOU CAN BEAT HER!" and "WOHOOO! LET'S GO BELLA!"

I could take him down esily if I tried but I was going easy on him.

And the Volturi knew it.

"C'mon Bell, quit going easy in him I want to go inside already." whined..... Felix? Okay.....

"Ya Bella, show me all you got." Said Jasper. Apparently he was going easy on me too.

I went after him and faster thab annyone could see, took him down. The Cullens were all staring at me in shock.

"I thought you guys were gonna take me down?...." I said sweet and innocently like a child just got told they couldn't go to the park anymore.

**Next one will hopefully be the last chap which means it should be semi long. Loves!**


	19. Happy ever after

**Holy frick! It has been forever since I last updated and I am so sorry... okay I'm not. I honestly only write good when I feel like writing and today I felt like writing... sorta, It's the last chapter so I will just get it over with. I decided not to make this story longer and do a Jasper Bella story instead. Edward and Bella will still be together but Jasper and Bella will have some relations and similarities, you will see later on.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(I don't own Twilight or any of its characters) **

**: ( **

**;D**

**Review of last chap.**

**Bella POV**

1...2...3...4... Alice pushed me off of her mate then and trapped me on the ground. I smiled at her then, quicker than a vampire eye can see, pulled myself up from under her,

She kneeled there in shock. Emmett came after me then and lunged. He fights like a newborn!

We went on like this for a while: Someone or multiple people would lunge or attack me then I would get free and trap them and so on. Soon everyone but Jasper ws out.

Jasper had learned the way I was fighting.

I wasn't doing a real fight just play so I made it easy for him to figure out my technique.

Everyone was cheering us on. "COME ON JASPER! YOU CAN BEAT HER!" and "WOHOOO! LET'S GO BELLA!"

I could take him down esily if I tried but I was going easy on him.

And the Volturi knew it.

"C'mon Bell, quit going easy in him I want to go inside already." whined... Felix? Okay...

"Ya Bella, show me all you got." Said Jasper. Apparently he was going easy on me too.

I went after him and faster thab annyone could see, took him down. The Cullens were all staring at me in shock.

"I thought you guys were gonna take me down?..." I said sweet and innocently like a child just got told they couldn't go to the park anymore.

Chapter (the real) 18

Bella's POV

Time skip *******************

The next day we were sitting in the Cullen's living room when Jane came in and announced that they had to leave.

"Why? Can't you stay longer pleeeaaase?" I asked. I was normally not like this but I didn't want my friends to leave.

"Yes, sorry tinkerbella but we gotsta go. The castles missin us. You'll come visit though right?" asked Zach.

I agreed after some arguing and gave everyone one last hug. They all said things similar to "glad your memory is back" and I'll miss ya."

Everyone got settled down after about a day and relaxed

6 months later: Edward proposes

1 millisecond later: Bella says yes and attacks Edward

They get married and a party is thrown at the Volturi castle in celebration

Edward and Bella have an extended honeymoon

Emmett got arrested... Nobody but him and Alice know why but they aren't sharing any detailes

and they lived happily ever after!

**I know a lame ending but after 18 chaps a story gets boring to write. Anyway I m starting on my new story next so ttyl**

**luves and thx for all the support and reviews!**


End file.
